The invention relates to a multiprocessor system including a main processor and a co-processor.
In a conventional multiprocessor system including a main processor and a co-processor such as a processor is comprised of a plurality of electronic components, such as integrated circuits (IC's), mounted on a plurality of circuit boards, so that the internal state of the co-processor can be observed relatively easily. However, since IC-related technologies have progressed remarkably in recent years, a typical co-processor now is fabricated with one large scale integrated circuit (LSI), making it much more difficult to observe the internal state of the co-processor.
An object of the invention is, therefore, to provide a multiprocessor system free from the above-mentioned disadvantage of the current conventional co-processor.